one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Panther vs Blake Belladonna
Description Marvel vs RWBY! The two feline fighters from Wakanda and Menagerie face off in a good-old fashioned catfight! Who will win? The King of Wakanda, or the former White Fang Faunus? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! GO! Fight Intro In a jungle in East Africa, a group of White Fang grunts could be seen escorting a group of hostages. These were Wakandans, and were to be used to demand Wakanda’s most prized mineral, Vibranium. As they walked, two dark figures jumped from the tall trees above, and attacked the grunts. The king of Wakanda, T’Challa, A.K.A the Black Panther slashed at them with his claws, the other being the former White Fang member and one quarter of RWBY, Blake Belladona, spun her blades and attacked with multiple versions of herself. As the grunts were taken down, the Wakandans fled to the nearby dropship that Okoye was piloting. The fight eventually ended, with T’Challa and Blake staring each other down. T’Challa: “I did not need your assistance.” Blake: “You didn’t? Did you even know who you were fighting?” T’Challa: “Anyone who dares challenge the might of Wakanda is a foe of mine.” Blake: “Hmph." Blake begins walking in the opposite direction, but T’Challa said something that almost triggered her. T’Challa: “You are Blake Belladona, daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladona.” Blake stopped, and turned around. Blake: “How do you know them?” T’Challa: “You are a former member of the White Fang.” Blake took out her Gambol Shroud and pointed them at T’Challa. Blake: “How do you know that?” T’Challa: ..and I must take you in for your crimes against humanity. He took out his claws once more, and stood ready to fight. Blake didn’t ask another question, and just did the same. ONLY THE STRONG WILL SURVIVE! ENGAGE! Fight 60 Blake charged at T’Challa, quickly disappearing and attacking him from behind to his surprise. He staggered and swiped at her again, only to have her suddenly disappear again and attack him again. He took a step forward to bait her out, and preemptively swiped behind him. Blake took the bait, causing her to take a hit. She shook it off, and turned Gambol Shroud into pistols, firing at the king as she jumped into the air. However, the suit Black Panther was wearing deflected the bullets as purple circles appeared where they were shot. T’Challa: “Bullets. How primitive.” 52 T’Challa took her by the ankles and slammed her into the ground, following it up with a flurry of slashes and kicks, eventually backing her to a tree. He pounced at her, but Blake countered by wrapping him up in her whips. She swung T’Challa around, slamming him against the trees around her. 46 T’Challa cuts the ribbon binding him, tumbling to the ground but quickly standing. The Faunus throws the Gambol Shroud's blade at her adversary. T’Challa quickly dodges the blade, only for its owner to grab hold of the ribbon tied to it and pull it back, cutting into his back and pulling him back to Blake. Once Panther was close enough, Blake backflips into the air, simutaniously kicking Panther in the chin and sending him into the air. Acting quickly, Blake uses her semblance to propel herself upward after her adversary. The Faunus while in the air, slashes and cuts T’Challa multiple times. However, the king barely dodges one of the attacks and grabs Blake's arm. quickly spinning her around and throwing her into the ground. 36 T’Challa pounces on Blake, and throws a punch at her before she suddenly explodes, knocking him back; it was one of her clones. T’Challa: “What in the..” Before he could react, Blake launched herself at T’Challa, spinning her blades, then wrapping him up again and kicking him back as a Stone Clone stopped him dead in his tracks. Blake walked up to the king, ready to end it quickly as her blade steadied at his throat. Blake: “You’re a disappointment of a king.” She raised her arm to slice, but his arm stopped the blade in its tracks. T’Challa: “Child. You have no idea what fight you’re in now.” 30 Panther kicked her and pounced forward, slashing at Blake far to take a gash out of her cheek. She cried out, holding the large cut on her face. Blake double-handed her gun and unloaded on T’Challa out of rage, only for him to simply walk to her and grab her by the throat and charge at a tree, slamming her against it, causing the tree to fall over. T’Challa looked down at the broken and nearly-beaten girl. She stood up, raising her fists as if she knew she was down and out. 24 T’Challa slashed once again and froze in place as the Blake turned to ice, unable to move from his present spot. Blake came from behind, and wrapped her ribbon around T’Challa’s neck, pulling him to the ground. She attempted to choke him out, her foot on his chest as she pulled. T’Challa could feel the suit overloading with energy as he began to feel the ribbon around his neck. He grabbed the ribbon connecting him and the blade, and pulled the blade towards him as it fell out of Blake’s hands. T’Challa snapped the first blade in half, the pieces falling to the ground. 18 T’Challa swept Blake with his legs, standing up and taking a moment to breathe before going back into the fight. Blake saw that his neck was bare from the ribbon, and saw an opportunity to kill him right there. She scrambled to load her one lone gun and aimed it at his neck, who reacted by dodging out of the way. She stood up ready to fight with her one blade again, struggling with T’Challa as he clashed his claws with her blade. 12 T’Challa finally snapped the blade into, leaving Blake with only her fists. T’Challa swung a leg at Blake, only for it to be a clone. He knew this, and slashed behind him, causing him to hit Blake herself. 8 T’Challa gave her a hard kick, causing her to slam against a tree. She attempted to make another clone, but the king stopped her before she could. He actually slammed her against the tree, causing it to fall over. 5 T’Challa stood her up and wrapped his arm around her neck, his hand on her temple. 3 Blake: “Please… have mercy..” 1 T’Challa regretfully slashed the Faunus’ throat open, causing her to fall to the ground. K.O! He began to walk away, but stopped for a moment, looking at her bleeding body. T’Challa took a small orb and stuck it where he slashed her, allowing her to breathe again. He slung Blake over his shoulder, carrying her to the ship as he made a call on his earpiece. T’Challa: “Shuri, I have someone for you to fix again.” Shuri: “Brother, you need to stop beating up white people and expect me to fix it every time.” T’Challa chuckled, and stepped onto the ship as it flew off, making its way back to the kingdom of Wakanda. Results Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Marvel vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's